


Letters and Postcards

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, Letters, Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint receives a letter and a postcard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters and Postcards

Its been 2 months since the Battle in Sokovia and Ultron's destruction. Clint has been helping Nat and Steve train the New Avengers. He has been missing Bruce a lot since he left in the Quinjet. Training distracts him from thinking about his missing lover. Clint was honestly hurt. Bruce chose to run again instead of dealing with everything. At first Clint wanted to go in search for him until Natasha talked to him saying Bruce just needs time.  
Today Clint was going through the mails he had collected the previous night from his mail box. There were some bills and news papers. What caught his attention was an envelope which had a scrawl on it.  
Clint stared at the envelope. This was the first time in months that Bruce had decided to contact him. He ripped the envelope open. First he saw a postcard and then a letter. He looked at the postcard, it was of some place in India. So Bruce went back to India.  
Clint opened the letter.

 

Dear Clint,

How are you ? I hope you are alright. As you might have guessed from the postcard I'm in India. I'm back to treating people. I'm sorry for leaving you so abruptly. But all the destruction that Hulk caused made me want to keep you safe.  
But both of us miss you so much that sometimes it physically hurts. Work distracts me. I hope you are missing me too. I just need to be left alone for sometime so I can actually think about everything that happened.  
I hope you don't resent me. I miss you a lot.

With a lots of love  
Bruce

Clint read the letter an then folded it. He was glad Bruce contacted him. He knew he has to give Bruce some time. Hopefully his lover would return from whatever soul searching trip he was on.


End file.
